kamen_rider_alternate_adaptation_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Timebreaker
Timebreaker is the fouth episode of Kamen Rider Cyber. It features the debut of Cyber's Timebreaker mode. Synopsis Brett creates a new mode that can help Matthew match the speed of shifters. Plot Jennifer begins to shoot the Shifter, stunning it and runs off. She hides and calls for backup. She then starts to wonder how this Shifter can talk. Matthew suddenly gets an alert from CyberVex and is alerted about the Shifter attack. He quickly leaves before the old man can finish his story. The CyberVex troops arrive, and quickly shoots the Shifter. The Shifter seems to be taken down by it, but everything slows down and freezes. When it gets back to normal, all the troopers fall dead. Jennifer noticing this quickly tries to run but is stopped by the Shifter. Matthew comes in and transforms. He fights the shifter but is then caught off guard when time freezes, and he is hit from out of nowhere. The Shifter quickly runs away, and Matthew tries to follow but it is too fast. Black and Briggs return to CyberVex and asks about the Shifter. Brett explains to them that it seems to be a rare level 4 Shifters that can not only talk but can move at a high speed. Brett informs Matthew of a new mode that can be he can use as Cyber called Time Breaker. This allows him to move at the same rate as a level 4 Shifter. However, he will have to leave his driver with Brett. He leaves to go back to the old man’s house but discovers that it’s been destroyed. He thinks that the Shifter attacked the old man and his daughter, but they arrived at the house unharmed. The man tells Matthew that it wasn’t a Shifter who broke into his house, it was someone looking for the V3 driver. He says that he has been moving from city to city, trying to avoid the people, but they continue to find him. Back at CyberVex, Jennifer sees the same woman following someone, and she follows it along with the CyberVex troopers. They follow the Shifter to a baseball field, but she discovers the it’s a trap when a group of Shifters appear. Jennifer calls Matthew. Matthew gets the call and tells the old man to go to his apartment and hide there. He goes to CyberVex and tries to get his driver from Brett. Brett tells him the Timebreaker mode hasn’t been fully tested yet but gives him the driver anyway. He gets on the Rider Cycle and speeds off. He makes it just in time and transforms. He fights the Shifters and takes them out, but the level 4 one is too fast. He then enters break mode and activates the Timebreaker mode. He is able to match its speed and hits a rider kick to defeat it. Cast to be added Forms Used *Cyber - Shield Form, Break Form Notes * As part of INTV's Masked Action Hour, this episode aired alongside Power Rangers Cosmic Squadron episode 5, Inside War. See Also * Love Explanation!! - Counterpart in Kamen Rider Kabuto. (Cyber vs Bellcricetus Shifter )